270 Days
by SaiyanHime
Summary: How will he keep his sanity for the next 270 days
1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

This is my first FanFic and I hope that it will

entertain you.

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL or ANY OF THE**

 **CHARACTERS HERE. IT IS OWNED/LICENSED BY TOEI Animation**

 **and CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA**

It has been quite sometime after the **_"Friendly Baseball"_**

game Lord Beerus' and Lord Champa organized. Bulma will

regret what she said about Yamcha infront of Vegeta.

Now, Bulma has taken her leave from her office and so as

the Prince of Saiyan with his training. No One knows

where they are at.. :)

 _Beep.._

 _Beep.._

 _Beep.._

It's 4 am , The prince of Saiyan turned off the alarm,

He hasn't slept properly for the past few days. His

wife's head lying on his arms while his tail is on her

waist as if it is hugging her. He slowly stood up. His

wife was still lying in bed fast asleep. The prince

splashed water on his face and looked at the mirror sure

of himself.. _I knew it , I can't be wrong about this_

he mumbled. He went on his usual schedule.

***

At the GR while They took their break..

Trunks had been feeling this _"unknown"_ ki. "Dad , Do you

feel it too?" the young Saiyan asked. "Feel what? Boy."

Vegeta vaguely answered the boy. He knew where this is

going to. "Dad , I have been feeling this _"unknown_

 _Saiyan Ki"_ for the past few weeks and everyday it grows

stronger, I followed it but it always lead me to Mom."

 _Aha. confirmed._ Grinning, Vegeta answered. "So ,are you

saying that your Mother is a Saiyan now?"

Trunks turned red and he looked at his feet embarassed

to look back at his father. "No, Dad. That's why I am

asking you because you know things better.."

Vegeta looked at his son ,He felt that he had been harsh to the

young Saiyan that the child cannot even look at his

eyes, He sat infront of him. "Yes , I have been feeling

it too, You are right Trunks, It is coming from your

mother." Confused, The young Saiyan's blue eyes met his

father's. "What does it mean dad?" Vegeta Stared at his

blue eyes, In his thought, _He really has his Mother's_

 _eyes. Especially the curiousity._ calmly he responded to

the child's question "It is possible that your Mother is

carrying another Saiyan. Now , I want this a secret

between the 2 of us, DO not tell anyone even your

Mother. I do not want you going around telling people

about this. especially Kakarots brat." Hearing this ,

Trunks smiled. He already forgot about the _"Unkown Ki"_

all he was thinking about now was the Bond between him

and his father, He felt like he was on some kind of a

secret mission. "Let's go back to training so that we

can eat breakfast and you can have your free time." The

young Saiyan was brought back to reality and continued

on with their training.

***

She prepared breakfast for her Prince

and King. Multi-tasked, She also checked and replied to

her e-mails while she fried eggs and bacon, A video

call went through. _Shall I answer this or Not_ , She

asked her self. before she could make up her mind. A

messenger popped up. " Please pick up. Urgent" With no

hesitation she answered the call. It was her sister.

"Hey , Do you mind if I borrow one of your ball gowns ,

I am attending an important event this weekend." Bulma

closed her eyes and by instinct her eyebrows raised. "So

this is your urgency,Gosh,I thought its something

between life and death." Her sister smiled. "Come on now

sister, I know you have good taste with gowns plus I

know that you can lend me one. And Jeez , when did you

become like your husband, Cold." "Ehem" that a familiar

grunt cut their video call. Vegeta walked straight to

the fridge to get something to drink while Trunks kissed

his mom and sat by the nearest chair. "Oh hi! Brother ,

Hi Baby Trunks" Smiling sheepishly, Tights was thinking

if Vegeta heard her. Trunks' lips curled. "I'm not a

baby anymore" Bulma answered "Alright, Just go here

tonight. I do not have schedule at work. Lemme Help you

with your "Urgent" **insert-sarcasm-here** Problem. I

got to go now , I have some Urgent business now. Do

message me when you're on your way." Before Tights could

answer, She ended the call. Vegeta leaned on the

countertop with his Orange Juice and asked "What is that

about?" Bulma wasn't in the turned her back to the

Saiyan Prince and continued on prepping food for her

young Saiyan , She was lost in her thoughts, _Lately_

 _I do not want to see you but I miss you when you aren't_

 _here. I hate it that I wanna smell your sweaty clothes_

 _after your training, You have this smell that only you_

 _can make and lately I like the feeling of your tail._

 _It's so fuzzy! I really hate it , i always think about_

 _how-to-not-to-think-about-you and end up to think more_

 _about you. What's wrong with me. OOh , You stupid monkey_

 _prince you are making me go insane._ "Woman , Why are you

not answering me? Can you hear me not?" with his arms

crossed. This stern voice broke her thoughts. " I hear

you , It is something that your "Highness" wouldn't be

interested with. that's why I didn't answer you in the

first place. Just to feed your curiosity. My sister

wants to borrow a dress that she can use to attend a

gathering." The Prince of Saiyan was stupefied with her

response. "You are extra cranky today Woman, Is it

because you are gaining weight?" He dropped the clue but

Bulma was so annoyed that the only thing she understood

and processed was that she gained weight. she just

ignored him. Totally Ignored. As she knows that the

Prince would like her to answer back. She directed her

attention to her son who is almost finished with his

breakfast. "What do you want to do for your Free time?

Babe, Do you wanna go out shopping with Mommy?" The

young Saiyan looked up to her and excitedly answered.

"Sure Mom, Please buy me that game I've been telling you

about." She was looking at his son's tail. She

remembered that though he has Saiyan Genes, He still has

her human genes and he is still a child. She smiled at

the fact that this kid is partly Vegeta and her, their

creation.'Okay Babe, After you finish your breakfast."

She passed by her husband as if he wasn't there. This

pissed off the Prince of Saiyan, He quickly finished his

meal and just went out. "Mom! Im done" Proudly showed

off his plate and Glass to his mother. "Alright , Let's

get going , We need to go to the groceries as your Aunt

will drop by later."

**

Author's Note:

Next Chapter will be out tomorrow. :) I just need to proof read it. :)  
If you have any comments please shoot me a message. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2. :)

Disclaimer : **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE. IT IS OWNED/LICENSED BY TOEI Animation and CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**  
Tired, He just wanted to sleep. When he was lost in his thoughts. _Damn it. Is it really that hard to bear a child? OR is it just because she is a puny little human._ In his mind he could picture his wife, angry but he still found her insanely attractive. _What the hell happened to me, This woman could make me sacrifice myself and honestly I know I will do it again if I need too, for her , Especially I have my son and another off-spring. I cannot say that I hate her, In fact her guts is admirable. but it really pisses me off when she is that snappy._ this was his last thoughts when he dozed off. Training took it's toll on hin.

***

On their way to the Mall.

"Mom, Are you Okay?" Trunks asked his mom. "Yes, Baby, why ? What's wrong?" she inquired.  
"Cause Mom I was telling you about our summer camp. They are expecting me to attend it next it seems like something is bothering you. I can just skip it so that I can be with you," His blue eyes seems to be worried while looking at his Mom. She replied. "I am sorry Baby , I was just thinking about something, Do you want to go to the camp?" Bulma sensed by just looking at his eyes that he is still worried. He masked his worries imitating his Father to the smirk. "I do not wish to be surrounded by weak humans this weekend. I'd rather stay home and go training with Dad" Bulma just smiled. "Okay Babe , If that's what you want to do. We can just watch movies or play the game that we'll buy after your training and eat Ice cream." His face lightened up and by the sparkle in his eyes you can see that he would be looking forward to this weekend with his Mom and Dad. Atleast at the sight of this she was somewhat relieved. She forgot that she was mad at Vegeta , It was about time that she should spend more time with her Prince and King. She spent her time shopping with her Prince that she forgot that she needs to hurry back home. They went home a late.

***

As soon as she entered the house her phone rang. She was unable to check the caller ID and answered it right away. "Hello?" Her sister is on the other line "Sis , I'm on my way there and I am famished wheeew". "Wow , I didn't know that you turned to a Saiyan , So you are becoming more like my husband." As she was saying this she couldn't help to think about her husband especially that fuzzy tail of his. She wanted to see him turn to the Great Ape, She was curious on whether he would still be Handsome and regal. "What? I do not get it?" Her sister seemed to be puzzled. "Nevermind, You'll see later. How long will it take you to be here?" Asked Bulma while preparing for the ingredients for their dinner. "I'll be there within 45-60 mins. See you then." The call ended. She went up to their room. She saw her husband sleeping though she could sense that he is somewhat unease. She went to her closet and look for some ball gowns that she can lend her sister, After a couple of minutes she felt that something touched her , The Prince of Saiyans was there behind her, His tail brushed her back. "Woman, what are you doing? Did you prepare my meal yet?" He knew that this words would tick her off, and Yes after she heard this she remembered that she is mad at him. She didn't reply. She Ignored him and continued to look for accessories that she can partner with the ball gown. He swallowed his pride for his wife as he didn't want to upset her more. "Bulma , are you still upset?" She couldn't resist him but all she muster to say was "Why should be upset? Im used to it. You being such an asshole." He felt as if he want to be mad at her but he was worried about her feelings. Lately he noticed that she was sensitive even over small things. His instinct told him that this has started when she conceived their second child. He was a little bit annoyed as Humans are different with Saiyans when it comes to pregnancy. He tried to give her hints again. He hugged her from behind and kissed her nape. He knew that she couldn't resist this and he was right , Bulma faced him. He smirked. "I noticed that your boobs are getting bigger , Is it this because you are gaining weight?" She blushed. "enough with this, You perverted monkey! I tough you are making it up to me and you are now teasing with the weight?" He firmly hugged teased her more. "look your clothes, they are little bit tighter than the usual. Plus I can't help to notice that you are eating for 2 persons." With this she realized that she was always hungry , craving for unusual things like ramen and mayonnaise or as biZarre as peanut butter and mayonnaise.  
She also remembered her thoughts earlier about her husband. _Can this be it?_ She asked herself. He knew that his smart wife got the hints that he gave. "Bulma , Trunks and I have sensed that another Saiyan is in the house. I know that you bearing my child." She doesn't know how to feel. _Am I ready for another Saiyan child?_ This was her thought. He sensed that she is upset. "Look . I will not leave you like what I did when you had my first born." He swallowed his pride and hugged her tightly. "I promise to never leave you, you weak human, Until my last breath. I will be here for **you and OUR** kids." She gave him a sigh of relief. She knew that her husband isn't mushy and she knew in her heart that what he said was genuine. "I love you Vegeta and I trust you with all my heart. I always did and will be." Their doorbell rang. "Mom , It's Auntie here!" Trunks welcomed his Auntie. Bulma kissed her husband. "Let's attend to our visitor now". He touched her tummy and followed her lead."Oh , You gained weight Sister!" Teased Tights, Vegeta Smirked and his silent thoughts were, It's because this woman is carrying my offsprings. the night went just fine.

Next Chappy Will be out tomorrow. :*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE. IT IS OWNED/LICENSED BY TOEI Animation and CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA

***

Everyday the Ki from Bulma's tummy get's stronger. Both Saiayans Sat down at the Lounge after their extensive training when Trunks started to think about the baby. "Dad , I'm excited to know if the baby is a girl or a boy." His blue eyes glimmered and you can feel his excitement. "Does it matter if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Vegeta crossed his arms and nonchalantly asked the young saiyan. "Cause you see Dad, If the baby is a boy I'll have another training buddy aside from Goten. If the baby is a girl , I need to train more as she will be a saiyan princess and I need to protect her." He said this with pride and smirk that is similar to his father. "Boy , Saiyan Princess or not. My blood and your mother's blood will run though the baby's veins just like yours. A top calibre warrior with brains..." His sentence was stopped when Bulma barged in, he was about to say that Regardless of the baby's gender training is inevitable.. "Ooh, What are you guys talking about?" She said in her most active voice. Neither of the 2 replied as they are afraid that would over react if she heard the words "Training , Warrior , Saiyan Blood" In one sentence. It seemed like Bulma was allergic to these words especially if it was uttered by Vegeta or Goku. "Alright , If no one want's ro talk ,I will." She said this to break the silence. "Babe ," he touched his son's shoulder , "Go to your room and play , your Father and I need to talk about "Adults" stuff." The young saiyan stood up , Before he could go his Mother snatched a hug from him and kissed his cheeks.

She sat down beside her husband and laid his head on his arms "What is it that you want to talk about privately?" Asked Vegeta. "I am on leave and no one knows yet that I am pregnant , I want it to be a secret as you know that the press is very persistent to know more about me, about us and the company."His eyes were closed but he felt her anxiousness. He remembered that he was married to an heiress , a royalty to this weak planet. "So what's your plan? then?" He opened his eyes and stared at her with "I'd like to stay in one of our secluded Islands for a couple of months, That way Papparazzi's cant bother us. at this rate, I feel like I'll go full ape shit on anyone who will annoy me." He didn't know whether he would be offended with it or laugh at the idea. His tail automatically landed on her tummy , It caressed her tummy. "When do you wish to go then?" she looked at the tail and she was fixated to it. She was overwhelmed at the cuteness of it."I just need to arrange things for our son, Or do you want to bring him with us?" Once he heard this , He had that feeling that he wanted to spend more time with his family. He couldn't to say it, not for now as he wasn't ready yet to lower his pride for his Human wife. "Do as you wish." She savored each moment as she knew her husband is stubborn."Alright , Let's bring him with us so that you have a training buddy , I know you are still aiming to over power Goku." He was glad to hear that they will be complete family. He slyly whispered to her ears " I do not need training as I am a better warrior than Kakarot and you should know that" She smiled at him while she stroke his tail "Really now? Almighty Prince , Show me that you are the greatest warrior" She winked and ran to their room. He got excited ,His thoughts were This woman already has her fill and still asking for more. Greedy Much? Human traits. He followed her back to their love nest and ready to prove himself.

***

Chap 4 By tomorrow. :*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE. IT IS OWNED/LICENSED BY TOEI Animation and CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA

They are now prepared to leave. His Intelligent Wife was able to create a chamber similar to the gravity room same specs but this can enclose their Ki. She did this as she doesn't want to be bothered by anyone. Not ever their friends. She prepared their capsule home , this one is on beta as it has the capability to mask their Ki. She even asked her husband to go inside it. She asked him to go Super Saiyan God and asked her son if he could feel his father's energy. So far , The results were promising. Vegeta didn't like the idea as he wanted to feel his child's Ki. Bulma assured him. "Humans doesnt have super powers such as you sensing the Ki of a certain person but I can teach you on how you can still feel our child." She touched his hand , She placed his firm hand on her tummy. Vegeta can sense his child as it was moving. "The little one moved as you touched my tummy." He was still holding on to her tummy , No words can explain how he feels. He knew that his child was happy that he was holding her. "When we have the time you can try to listen to our child's heartbeat." He was amazed that such simple things could make him soft. They finished packing in no time. Bulma said goodbye to her Parents. She didn't tell them where they are heading at but she said that they'll be gone for a couple of months and be back before the baby is born.

***

They travelled early to avoid unwanted attention , They went to the northern most part of the earth , In one of the thousand Islands they went there using a hover car , The old ones as those doesnt have GPS locators. They concealed their Ki so that no One can follow them. It took them a couple of hours before they landed to the island. They are in a secluded island with an icy mountain. The weather isn't fair there, It was cold and dry, It is something that they werent used to as the weather in West City always had that "Summery Feeling" whatever season it is.. It is almost winter season on the northern islands. The young Saiyan Helped his Mother to set up their home for the mean time. After that he helped out on setting up the training chamber. It was past lunch when they finished everything. After their lunch She let her son roam around the mountains. She was left with her husband. She stayed in the greenhouse, the greenhouse was big enough to fit in 2 full sized mountains and a lake., She climbed at the hammock that she set up near the trees and she just enjoyed the sun as she knows that it'll seldom show up on the place that they're at. She was thinking about the name of the baby, She didn't know yet if it would be a girl or a boy. "I know what you are thinking about." This words broke her chain of thoughts. Annoyed , She snapped "You do know that it is rude to read people's mind." He laughed at her "I can't help it if you are screaming it in your mind." His tail brushed her tummy. "Woman, Let me name our child. I want the child to have a noble Saiyan name." He said it as if he was commanding her. "OKay, What do you have in mind then?" she asked this as she knew that he was just bluffing. "If he is a boy I'd like to name him Shives if it's a girl it will be Eschalott" Stunned. She never thought that her husband was thinking about naming their child as he was not there when Trunks was born. "Okay, If you wish to name them, Besides it's your child.." He looked at her with amazement , and he was in doubt. "Are you sure Woman?" Before they knew it Trunks was already inside the house. "Mom! Dad! Where are you at?" The young saiyan was looking for answered "We are here , Are you okay Babe?". The young saiyan dashed to his mother. "Mom , I was just checking as I cannot feel Dad's Ki or your Ki and the baby. I just felt sad and I thought you already left me." Tears were swelling in his eyes. She moved a bit so that her son can fit beside her in the hammock. She tapped it as an invitation to her son. the young saiyan laid down beside her. She can feel her son's tail hugged her. She hugged her son in return. "Babe , why would I leave you? You are my world. You, your father and the baby." He let out soft sobs. Vegeta suddenly felt a pang in his chest. So this is how the child felt when I left him. My wife is so strong willed that she was able to put up a straight face before when I wasnt there with tnem. "Boy , remember your mother made this barrier that even the strongest Ki can't be felt, so quit crying about small things." the young saiyan felt embarrased. All of a sudden he jolted. "Mom! the baby just moved!" He observed his mothers tummy and there again , there was a kick. "Mom! It is kicking" Vegeta pretended that he isn't interested but he can't hide it as he kept on checking if it wouldhappen again. They stayed at the greenhouse a little bit longer before they got ready for dinner.

***

Final Chapter by tomorrow :*


	5. Finale

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE. IT IS OWNED/LICENSED BY TOEI Animation and CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA

Yey Me! Final Chappy :) I'm working on One Shots now. :)

***

3 months has passed her tummy began to swell. 6 or 7 months. They didn't know the gender yet. She had been very moody and they had been very considerate about her emotions. Her prince and king trained everyday. She home-schooled her child for the time being. She was amazed that her son is smarter than kids his age. "Mom, Can I go play now? I'm done with my assignments." asked the young saiyan as he is excited to play with his video game. "Okay but it will be just for 2 hours. Remember , you need to train with your father and he won't be in his best mood if you come in late." She said this cautiously to her son. "Yes Mom! I don't want dad to go great ape on me" He laughed as he walked out of the room. Ugh , really now. She cannot remove the thought of him as the Great Ape. _I managed not to think about this during my 1st trimester. Why now!_ She made herself busy so that she could avoid the thought of it. The day went normally and when they are about to sleep. She was looking in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. Vegeta climbed their bed. "Let us sleep now. Come here." She stood and went to their bed. He hugged her and kissed her cheeks, He sensed that there was something bothering her. "Is there something bothering you?" She sat and she was looking for words that he would understand. "I..I don't know how to explain it to you but let me try my best." She sighed "Uhmm , Cause since I got pregnant I got fixated with your tail. It's fluffy , It's warm. It's so cute. It makes me crazy. and then I remember that Saiyan's can transform to Great Apes. I saw Goku once but it was crazy cause he cannot remember it." Vegeta listened to his Wife. Crossed arms he knew right away where this is going. He responded as if he didn't knew "And? Where is this going to woman?" She leaned at him and smiled "I heard from Gohan that you can transform at will and you can control it." He responded back "As an elite warrior of course I can control my body and my powers. where is this going to woman, Let's cut the chase." He is getting aggravated as the minutes passed by. Here goes nothing then she told him "I want to see you in your Great Ape form please?" he responded quickly. "No , Woman. I am not a side show that you can ask to _en..._ " He stopped when he saw his wife was about to cry. "But i need to see it , It's what I have been craving for and It is bad for the baby if I don't get what I want." the trump card had been laid. He felt mad but he cannot stay mad at his wife and his child. His fist clenched. "Okay, I'll do it just this once. You are lucky woman as there are no people around." He stood up , his wife followed him. "Wait!" She was carrying a blanket and pillows. "What is this for , He inquired? "I want to sleep under the stars with you." He shooked his head. "This is too much woman , I'll let is slip this time. You better savor it.". They were back at the greenhouse. Vegeta thought that his wife had been unconsciously wanting it as she made a greenhouse big enough even if he transform to a great ape. The moon wasn't full so he created an energy ball to emulate the moon. She hugged him and kissed his lips. He turned to the great ape in no time. He took his wife in his palm. She was amazed at what she saw. Even in ape form her husband has that elegant feel. "Are you happy now?" He asked. She grinned and answered back. "Yes , You are amazing. Still handsome even in Great Ape form!" She winked. "Are you sure that you want me to return to my original form? This is your last chance woman." "Yes, I am sure. It's nice to know that you are capable of controlling yourself." He safely put her down , In an instant he is back to his normal form. His wife waiting for him in the sheets that she set. She kissed him. And they slept under the stars.

The baby will be out anytime now so they went home as the Capsule Corp has a private hospital inside their complex. On their way home she was thinking that the trip was really worth it. She was able to spend more time with her husband and her child. Plus side is that her husband was able to make it up for the time lost before. He spent most his time training his son and he taught him some Saiyan culture that he can use in earth. as part of the Royal family he is accustomed to lot's of curtsies. Her tummy began to twinge . "Vegeta, I think the baby is coming now." She held his hands. She felt another kick. "Ugh, It hurts now. It feels like it wants to go out now" He doesn't know what to do. "Do you want me to fly you to the Hospital now?"She replied asap "Yes , please I really can't bear the pain." He stopped the car "Trunks , Fly home. Ask your Grandma to get ready , Your mom is gonna give birth now." He followed his fathers order right away. He carried his wife and When he was about to take off from the ground. Kakarrot suddenly appeared. "Hey Vegeta ,I have been looking for you for some reason we cannot find your Ki nor Trunks', Hi Bulma, are you feeling okay?!" He said this with Innocence. "Kakarot! We can talk later , I need to bring Bulma to the hospital first." She felt another strong kick.. Saiyan Babies. "Vegeta! It hurts now!" She almost cried of pain. "Hold me , let's just do instant transmission." offered Kakarot. Clever Idea but with Vegeta's pride it'll be impossible. "Please, Let's go now. I don't want anything bad to happen to our baby." He swallowed his pride as he didn't want to gamble his wife and child's safety. He held on to Kakarrot. Dang, He was out of focus,They went to Capsule Corp Building instead of the hospital. She growled at both of the Saiyans,"I'm gonna kill you both if something bad happens to my baby" Vegeta carried her when Whis popped out."Where have you been Vegeta , We have been looking for you! Have you neglected your training duties? You know that you will be drafted for the tourney , Oh Hi Bulma," Vegeta continued to walk towards the hospital. "Whis , We can talk about this later on my wife is about to give birth." Bulma heard what Whis said and she used it to blackmail Vegeta "Vegeta , I swear to all the God's of destruction that I will not allow you to do anymore trainings or tourneys or anything Saiyans do if something bad happens to our baby." Upon hearing this Whis directed them to a room . "Hey , I can feel my water already broke." Bulma panicked. "Sit her here" and then after a minute , Whis magically scooped the baby from Bulma's tummy. She didn't feel any pain. The baby cried. The child has her blue eyes and her hair color. She smiled when she saw the baby's tail. It is really a Saiyan baby. He looked at her and the baby. "Vegeta , It's a saiyan Princess." He held her , He felt proud. He felt that this is the new generation of Saiyan race as he has a queen , a prince and princess now. Kakarrot barged in "A baby girl , does she have a name yet?" He looked at Bulma , "Yes.." Out of nowhere Bulma appealed "It will break his heart knowing that his dad gave her sister's name but not his" He knew that this is true and he doesn't want to break the poor young saiyan's heart. Against his will he uttered "Okay , Woman. Give her a name then so that it would match with our son's name." "Bulla" the baby smiled when she heard her name. "Alright , Goten can marry Bulla so that we can preserve the Saiyan Genes plus that will make us officially family!" Vegeta turned Super Saiyan God. "Not my princess, Over my dead body Kakarrot." Bulma stopped the commotion "Hey , Let the kid's decide for their own wives or husbands."They all laughed. They gave the couple some time for their own. "I'll see you tomorrow Vegeta and Goku. I'll pick you up at Capsule Corp at 4pm." Whis Vanished from thin Air. "See you tomorrow then , In-law." Kakarot teased them and before Vegeta can answer he was gone. They are now alone Vegeta kissed Bulma on the forehead and whispered to her "Thank you my queen for making my life complete. " Trunks came in and He looked for the baby. "Please let it be a girl so that we can have a princess". His mother smiled and confirmed. "Yes! Now we are complete and we are the new generation of the Saiyan Family."


End file.
